Playing Dress Up
by Fifi McFu
Summary: Sakura steals her boyfriend's uniform. Kakashi approves of the outfit, and shows her his appreciation. KakaSaku, lemon, oneshot PWP


_It's more KakaSaku! Yayyyy.  
This is just a little PWP which was originally the start of the request I did for **Edward Cullen's Sweetheart**, but then I did a totally different story for that one, lol. But I liked this so much that I turned it into a oneshot, just for you guys.  
Hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

**Playing Dress Up**

Staring at her reflection in the full length mirror, Haruno Sakura thought that the chief of police jacket looked _very _good on her.

Never mind that it was far too big for her, was the only thing she was wearing, and wasn't _technically_ hers.

She pulled a pose anyway, jutting her hips out to one side and placing one hand in her long pink hair, making a peace sign with her other. The black of the jacket offset her unusual hair colour just right, and all the shiny badges emphasised the twinkling of her shamrock eyes.

She didn't jump when the bedroom door opened behind her, uncaring of the fact that she was totally naked save for the black jacket, and gave the intruder a saucy wink in the mirror, which he returned with more perversion injected into it as he leered at her creamy skin and toned butt.

"What do you think, Chief?" she asked, striking another pin-up pose. Her hair tickled the top of her bum as it swished down her back, and she caught his eyes following the movements of the pink tips before he raised them to lock with her own pretty greens in the reflection. She giggled. "Does it suit me?"

He laughed at her antics and walked over to his closet, giving her a good view in the mirror of the fact that he was only wearing a towel and was still dripping from his shower. His silver hair was spiking out already without him having to style it. Well-developed muscles flexed under his shoulders as he reached up to the top shelf of his closet and pulled down a black flat-topped officer's hat.

He walked up behind her where she was still pulling poses, her butt now sticking out promiscuously and her pink lips shaped in a school-girl pout. He set the hat on her bubblegum head and tweaked it until the peak was falling more over one eye, her bangs framing her face.

"Now you're perfect, my little trooper," he announced, and then goosed her. She squealed and spun in his arms, her hair twirling out like swirling curtain, and as if they had practiced the timing a thousand times over, met his lips with hers in a sweet good-morning kiss.

"I think I'll wear it all day," she giggled against his mouth as he began to lick and nip at her lips, tasting the toothpaste he had used five minutes previously.

"Just that? Well alright, but I won't save you when all the guys try to molest you at the station."

"Hey! Sai and Sasuke wouldn't try to molest me!"

"Well, true; Sasuke is so gay that he's pissing rainbows and Sai wouldn't know sex if it danced in front of him in a banana suit."

Sakura snorted before she could stop herself, but he didn't seem to mind. He ran his tongue along the seam of her lips and she parted them quite happily for him, letting him thrust into her mouth and taste her. His hands slipped under the open jacket and cupped her small but perky breasts, his thumbs flicking over her rapidly stiffening nipples as he pressed his towelled lower half against her completely naked one.

"Mmm, Kakashi," she moaned when he released her mouth in favour of trailing kisses along her jaw line. Morning sex was always the best, she decided as one hand left her breast and slipped decidedly lower, twirling into her navel briefly and then skimming over her side, appreciating her feminine curves. It slid around to the back and gripped one her ass cheeks, squeezing the firm skin as he used his grip to hoist her up an inch or two off the ground. She squealed with delight and felt him chuckle against her collarbone where he was now working on replacing the hickey that had almost faded away now since he gave it to her a few days previously.

"Moving in with you was the best thing I ever did," she gasped into his muscled shoulder. He hummed in agreement as he slowly backed her up, her toes skimming over the carpet whilst he kept her slightly lifted by his grip on her ass. With a squeak, she was thrown on top of the unmade duvet, her black hat now fully covering one eye and her jacket wide open to show off what was underneath. With a cheeky smile, she spread her legs, watching between her knees as he slipped his towel off.

"Looking good, Chief," she remarked, her eyes locked on his erection.

"You don't look so bad yourself," he replied with a wicked grin, getting on the bed and sliding in between her legs. She propped herself up on her elbows and met his mouth in a more heated kiss, and this time her tongue came out to play with his, twirling and tasting. He pulled away leaving her slightly lightheaded (his kisses were that mind-blowing), and then she mewled like a kitten as he dipped one hand down and slid two fingers into her dripping heat.

"In fact, you look so good that I am going to make you wear this every time we have sex now," he said before taking one of her nipples into his mouth and sucking hard, causing her head to fall back and her hat to fall off as she moaned loudly. His fingers were pumping slowly in and out of her, curling slightly as they dragged out to stroke her inner walls and brush her g-spot, and his thumb was rubbing teasing circles _around_ her clit but not _on_ it, and it was driving her _crazy_.

"Kakashiiii," she keened, thrusting her hips in frustration as he kept her teetering on the edge of what was promising to be an _extremely_ satisfying orgasm. He moved his mouth to her other nipple, the first swollen and sporting a fetching set of teeth marks. His free hand came up to her breast bone and pushed her fully down on the bed, her hair and jacket splaying around her like a black and pink fan.

"Kakashi!" she said again, getting more irritated that he was teasing her. He smirked against her breast and starting thrusting his fingers more roughly, his thumb brushing over her sensitive nub and causing her brain to overload with the sensations.

"Un! Fuck!" she cried, her hands sliding into his soft hair and clenching tight. Her thighs were quivering as she strained and reached for her elusive orgasm, which was brought ever closer to her as he started to kiss down her chest and added a third finger inside her. His thumb was replaced by that devilish tongue and he began to tongue her clit lightly, sucking on it occasionally and then going back to lapping at it.

"Ka-Kakashi!" Oh god, she was _so_ close! It felt like a fucking tidal wave was rising in her stomach and was waiting to crash down over her and flood her nervous system. She chanced a look down between her thighs and met his gaze as he dragged his teeth ever so gently over her, and that was it, that wave came down like a ton of bricks and she screamed so loudly it hurt her throat. The orgasm went on for what felt like several minutes, butterfly-shaped flecks of light spotting her vision as her chest heaved and tried to restore oxygen to her pleasure-overloaded brain. She dimly heard him laughing and then felt his weight on top of her when he crawled back up to cover her body with his own.

"Seeing stars, my love?"

"Shut up!" she growled, grabbing the officer's hat and smacking him with it before securing it over his unruly silver spikes. He smirked down at her, his bangs pressed down over one eye, and she felt her heart do a funny fluttering thing in her heaving chest.

"Ready for round two, Haruno, or do you need a few more minutes?"

"Hah!" she puffed, wiggling her hips a little so that her pelvis rubbed against his very obvious hard-on. "Unlike you, I can come _all day_, Chief Hatake. Bring it on."

One silver eyebrow quirked. "You asked for it, officer."

And then Sakura groaned his name as he sank into her warm tightness. "Nn, fuck, you're so big," she panted as he slid in, inch by fantastic inch. He pressed a kiss to her temple, one hand reaching back to grab her thigh and prop it up over his hip, guiding her to wrap her legs around him. She did just that, her hands gripping the top of his biceps, and she breathed out deeply as she felt him slide in to the hilt, their pelvises flush against each other.

"How the fuck do you stay so goddamn tight?" he grunted with an experimental roll of his hips that made her moan loudly, her fingers clenching tightly into his upper arms. "I fuck you at _least_ three times a day."

"Kegel," she replied, although they both knew that she had never done one of those damn exercises in her life. But just to show that she could if she wanted, she clenched her muscles and clamped down on his dick, chuckling when he took on a slightly winded expression.

"Oh, you're paying for that Haruno." He pulled out of her, but before she could whine as to his absence he had flipped her over and pushed her forward until she was on all fours and holding the headboard in a death grip, whilst he had his large hands on her hips. He thrust back into her with a snap of his hips and Sakura gave a yelp of surprised pleasure.

"You better be as ready as you think you are, because the Chief is riled now," he growled, reaching forward and grabbing her long hair with one hand and yanking her head back just as he began a thrusting rhythm, the wet smack of his hips on the back of her thighs filling the room and her moans bleeding out like spilled heroin. His other hand grabbed the bottom of the black jacket that she was _still_ wearing (and he was still wearing that fucking hat, he realised), and he used the grip to change the angle of his thrusts a little so that he was stimulating her g-spot again.

Sakura couldn't do much in her position except hold onto the headboard for dear life. Her windpipe was obstructed from how far back the Chief was yanking her head back, but she didn't care because any pressing need for oxygen was greatly overpowered by the way he was shoving his dick inside her so hard that he was bruising the back of her legs.

"Oh my god, oh my god," she gasped in a choked voice. Tears pooled at the corners of her eyes and then ran down her face. Her scalp was screaming with pain from where he was pulling her hair so hard, but _god_ did it feel good at the same time! And his cock! It was thrusting into her so deep, spreading her and brushing over every sensitive little nerve within her. She clamped her teeth down over her bottom lip and let out a muffled scream as she was pushed closer to another orgasm.

Kakashi smirked when Sakura suddenly clenched down on him in spasmodic movements and her limbs began to twitch as she came again. He let go of her hair and immediately her head fell forward, resting on her outstretched arms and her moans suddenly increasing in volume now that she could breathe properly. She was still shaking, but when he slowed down to check if she was okay, she clenched down on him deliberately hard as a warning not to stop.

"Nng," he winced as she became unbearably tight around his pulsing dick. "I think you need a lesson in respect for your superiors, Haruno."

"What the fuck are you-" Sakura didn't get to finish her question, because Kakashi was yanking her backwards as he sat on his heels, pulling her into his lap without having had to remove his dick. He pulled her flush against his body, the material of the black jacket rustling against his firm chest and her long hair cascading around them.

Kakashi rolled his hips experimentally, and Sakura gave a _very_ loud moan.

"Mmm, you're always so sensitive in this position," he growled, latching his teeth onto her neck and sucking hard. The female officer trembled, her hands reaching down to clench over his bunched thigh muscles as he continued to roll his hips. He pulled away from her mouth and lapped at the hurt he had left, and then gave a smirk that she could not see.

Without warning, he grabbed her hips and lifted her up like she was made of paper, and then slammed her back down on his waiting dick.

"Kakashi!" One look at Sakura's face was enough to confirm that the volume of that latest scream was justified. Her cheeks were red with exertion, tears of pleasure still tracking down her face and her eyes squeezed shut. Her mouth was open and panting, and Kakashi took one hand off her hips to grasp her chin, turning her face so that he could kiss her, shoving his tongue in her mouth in much the same way as he had shoved his cock into her now soaking, twitching pussy.

He broke the kiss and grabbed her hips again, and began to lift and drop her on his rigid length, jerking his hips up to meet her as he slammed her down. The bed groaned beneath them from the impact of their meeting bodies and Sakura had started up a steady stream of breathless screams. Her hands left his thighs and came up behind her head to thread into his silver hair, knocking his hat askew. Neither of them cared, their heads were too full of thoughts of each other and reaching completion.

Kakashi had never been so turned on in his life. It was the jacket, it had to be. Sakura was _definitely_ wearing that thing more often, even if it was far too big for her and didn't belong to her. As he drove into her tight, wet heat over and over, feeling his stomach coil in white hot pressure and hearing her voice the same sensations, Kakashi made a mental note to take a photo once they were done. This shit was going to be his new desktop at work, he didn't give a damn if Uzumaki or Inuzuka or any of those other goofs saw it.

"Oh god," Sakura was gasping in a continuous mantra. "Kakashi, oh fuck, I love you so god damn much!"

"You better be ready to cum again," he gasped in reply, fingers bruising in their grip on her hips.

"Yes! Fuck, make me cum baby!" Sakura's breasts were bouncing, the nipples brushing against the material of the jacket. Her skin was tingling all over. So close...

Kakashi lost it. With one last upwards slam into Sakura's clenching heat he came, coating her from the inside with his cum and causing Sakura to jerk and scream as she came too, her third of the morning. When she collapsed back against his chest, cum began to leak out of her and down onto his clenched thighs.

They recovered and got cleaned up, sharing a heated kiss in front of the mirror once they were done. Kakashi brushed his hands over Sakura's lower back before bringing them round to the front and up over her breasts, playing with them briefly. Then he moved them to her shoulders and slipped the jacket off.

"I need this now," he chuckled when she pouted.

"Fine, but I'm wearing it when we get home," she giggled, winking.

"Really? I was going to make you wear it at lunch in my office."

* * *

_And pervy Kakashi strikes again :P So what did you think? Personally I thought it was a pretty hot little scene :D Even if I do say so myself XD  
Please leave a review if you liked it! _


End file.
